superpower_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantakinesis
Also Known As *Amount Control/Amount Manipulation *Arithmokinesis *Number Control/Number Manipulation *Quantity Control/Quantity Manipulation Description This is the ability to psychically manipulate numbers and quantities of matter. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability could psychically add mass to a given target, causing it to grow larger, at will. In addition, one can psychically subtract mass from a given target, causing it to grow smaller, at will. Furthermore, one can psychically multiply matter, producing copies of the target, at will. One can also psychically divide matter, producing smaller copies of the target at will. One can even, in some cases, psychically manipulate a set quantity of matter (ie 3 objects, or 100 lbs, 25kg, etc), as though by Telekinesis, at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) It is exceedingly rare that a superhuman will have this ability in the first place. It is even rarer that the user will have both faculties of this ability (to manipulate how much there is of something, and also to telekinetically manipulate a given amount or quantity). Being able to manipulate the amount of matter is incredibly helpful. It can allow one to psychically alter the size of matter to produce a constant (theoretically infinite) supply of food, medicine, tools, weapons, ammunition, money, etc, even to potentially be a one-man army. Though, it will undoubtedly put a strain if used on the body, not to mention the training required to master quick and effective use of the power in combat. As for the second faculty, it can work in ways very similar to Telekinesis, though it is restricted to a given number. For example, if a Quantakinetic's number is 3, he or she could possibly alternate between manipulating three objects at a time, or use three as a measurement for one's manipulation (ie 3 pounds worth of matter, a 3 ton object, '3 times my weight', etc). Though, it is rare that the user gets to choose how that number 3 applies to the use of their power. In the rare case that the user's personal number can be affected, the ability may be accompanied by some other subconscious psychic power to regulate the user's conscious urges, desires and needs. Fortunately, it is not guaranteed that this randomly assigned number is permanent; it may change at a set (or random) interval of time, depending on the user's genetics. Also, take note: any user without sufficient power would find it impossible to harness the numerical concept of infinity with this ability (and attempting to divide by zero might prove fatal, even perhaps to the user). And of course, sometimes fractions or decimals can factor into your power, which can get old fast. Similar/Related Abilities *Mathematical Intuition- The user may use this to psychically perceive matter suited for his use (ie Knowing to direct your power at the 30 lb weight which you can affect, rather than wasting your time with the 50 lb weight, which you can't). *Random Number Generation- A Quantakinetic's mind may subconsciously draw on a random number to regulate the number of objects or amount of matter that may be affected by this ability. *Replication- The user can create copies of themselves, others and objects). *Substance Generation- While it does not allow creation of matter from nothing, it does allow the generation of more matter from that which already exists. Confirmed Users Trivia * This ability is not derived from the modern day use of 'quantum', denoting a singular unit of energy, but rather from the Latin 'quantum' meaning 'a quantity', 'a measure' or 'an amount' of something. Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Control/Manipulation Category:Domestic/Culture/Society Category:Number/Quantity/Currency Category:Kinesis Category:Very Rare Category:Q